sotfminifandomcom-20200213-history
Genevieve Cordova
)]] Name: Genevieve "Genni" Cordova Gender: Female Age: 17 School: Davison Secondary School Hobbies and Interests: Reality Television (specifically SotF-TV), Cartoons, Basketball, Social Networking, Writing. Appearance: Genevieve is a tall, slim young woman, standing at 5’7.5 without shoes and weighing 124lbs. Despite her lithe build, her figure has a slight pear shape; her bust and waist are small but her hips and rear are shapely. Genevieve owes her figure to her participation in extra-curricular sports and athletic activities- particularly playing on Davison’s Girls’ Basketball team- which also contributes to her almost year-long tan. Ethnically Caucasian, Genevieve has a square face with high cheekbone and a soft jawline. Her wide-set hazel eyes are divided by a small nose that sits atop full lips that are almost always adorned with a dark pink lipstick. Her thick auburn hair reaches to her shoulders and is usually kept tied back in a loose ponytail. On Casting Day, Genevieve wore a casual winter outfit consisting of an over-sized stone grey woollen cardigan, a form-fitting burgundy dress with three-quarter length sleeves, thick black tights and worn black lace-up boots. Additionally, she wore a black and white patterned scarf and a number of hemp wristbands on each arm. Biography: Genevieve Cordova was born to Michael and Francine Cordova, executive of a trans-national energy company and marketing director of an advertising firm respectively, in Albuquerque, New Mexico on an early September morning. While the couple had always planned on having a child eventually, Francine’s pregnancy and subsequent birth were entirely unplanned and it soon became apparent that, as neither of them were willing to sacrifice their career for their child, neither of the two had time to care for their only child. As such, much of Genevieve’s life has been spent in the care of endless babysitters and friends of the family who were willing to look after her- often for days at a time. As such, Genevieve’s relationship with her birth parents is incredibly strained as on the rare occasions when they are present, she feels they still put no effort into trying to parenting her. The family that Genevieve spent the most time with growing up were Nicholas and Jessica Hayward, college friends of Genevieve’s father who lived close to the family’s home. The couple had no children of their own and flexible schedules- Jessica worked as a high-school chemistry teacher whilst Nicholas wrote college textbooks from home- and had no problem looking after their friends’ daughter. Whilst Genevieve’s relationship with her birth parents has always been strained, she gets along very well with the Hayward family. Whilst she would never outwardly express it, she internally considers them her “real” parents, due to the length of time she has spent with them and the distance she keeps from her birth parents. Genevieve likes to jokes that she was raised by television and to an extent, that’s true. While she was by no means lazy as a child- in fact, the exact opposite was true- a large amount of her childhood was spent sat in front of the television. The stagnant nature of the entertainment industry meant that even whilst she was a young child she knew that the only things worth watching were re-runs of decades old cartoons. Genevieve enjoyed, and still enjoys, 90’s Nickelodeon cartoons such as Ren & Stimpy, Rocko’s Modern Life, as well as early 2000’s programs such as Invader Zim. However, as she grew older, the programming Genevieve enjoyed watching became more obscure and difficult to find without resorting to the internet. So, Genevieve turned to the media franchise that was encompassing the entire entertainment industry: SOTF-TV. Genevieve first watched the show when she was twelve, when an inattentive babysitter let her keep the remote. She was instantly hooked. Though the Haywards refused to let her watch it, condemning the show as a violent blood sport dressed up in glitz and glamour, Genevieve was hooked by the characters and the emotional drama the show portrayed. She eventually found a group of friends in middle school who enjoyed the show as much as she did and has remained a dedicated fan of the show ever since, binge watching past seasons on her computer and participating in discussions on forums for the show. Though she has no claim to being a fan of reading- Genevieve can barely get through most novels, preferring her entertainment audio-visual in nature- Genevieve enjoys writing, and has maintained a blog online since she was fourteen. She enjoys the outlet as she can post her negative feelings on there without being judged by others. Additionally, Genevieve maintains an active presence on social media, actively maintaining accounts on all the major social networks, including several YouTube accounts for uploading bumpers and commercials for the television she enjoyed as a child. Always a fan of sport, Genevieve signed up for the Girls’ Basketball team as soon as she got into Davison as she had felt that not utilizing the school’s sports programs to the fullest extent she could would have been a waste. Though she is not the tallest player, nor particularly the best, Genevieve enjoys the exercise and competitive spirit of the game, as well as the teamwork involved. Genevieve is a friendly and outgoing person despite her eclectic range of interests, with a large group of friends and acquaintances around the school. She doesn’t tie herself to particular cliques around school, seeing them as arbitrary labels, instead choosing to judge people on an individual basis. Genevieve largely decided to attend Davison Secondary because of its association to the SOTF-TV show, hoping that she would meet some of her favourite winners if she attended; though she kept this fact quiet from the Haywards, who were ultimately the ones who accompanied her to look at potential high schools and her parents, who were ultimately the ones who signed the paperwork. She enjoys attending Davison, achieves high grades in almost all of her classes, though particularly excelling in History and especially Sociology, which she wants to study at college at the end of her senior year. Advantages: Genevieve is athletic, which gives her the edge if she needs to flee from a pursuer. She is friendly and outgoing, which can help her gain allies, and teamwork skills she has established from Basketball can help her keep them as well. Disadvantages: Despite her knowledge of the game, Genevieve looks at SOTF-TV from a fangirl’s perspective and it may be hard for her to break that mind-set and take the game seriously. Despite her relative athleticism, she’s neither strong nor tough, and when placed in a fight, will always be on the losing side. Designated Number: Cyan Stingrays 4 (CS4). ---- Designated Weapon: Rondel Dagger Mentor Comment: "In this case, I believe that Ms. Cordova's experience will serve her well if it doesn't get her killed in the early stages of the game. It's good to see someone with sports experience on the team, because that greatly improves the Stingrays' potential to function as a cohesive group. If she can hold it together, she should be a valuable asset indeed, especially coupled with two men who present more physical threats." Evaluations Handled By: 'Moonlight Drive '''Kills: '''None '''Killed By: 'Pia Malone 'Collected Weapons: '''Rondel Dagger (designated weapon, to Asa Rosen) '''Allies: ' 'Enemies: 'Pia Malone, Paisley Hopkins 'Mid-game Evaluation: ' 'Post-Game Evaluation: ' '''Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Genevieve, in chronological order Sandbox: *Bottle Episode *A Party... *Let’s Go Bowling *Coda Smoke SOTF-TV: *We Are Not Your Kind of People *Plot Twist *Genni Runs the Voodoo Down *We Throw Parties, You Throw Knives *Story on the Radio *How to Get Famous (And Not Have to Shoot Somebody) *The Devil You Know Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Genevieve. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! *Genni's a character I have some pretty serious issues with, for a number of reasons. Among the most minor is the way Genni sits in relation to many of her handler's other characters; following Second Chances, a lot of Rachel's characters felt like they were operating largely out of the playbook pioneered by SC April. While it's not terrible to have a favorite type of character or to return to certain themes that particularly appeal, I felt that these characters (Genni, April, Clara, and, on Main, post-adoption Zoe and Meanwhile Jackie) fell to a degree into the same trap faced by many V4-era players, in that they did a lot of pretty awful stuff but were presented with narrative sympathy that edged into excusing or minimizing of bad behaviors. This is a shame, because Rachel was at the same time pulling off some really interesting things with her less-favored characters and certainly displayed a knack for ethically questionable characters in prior versions. Also, most pertinently here, I felt that Genni was the weak link in the Mini trilogy consisting of her, Clara, and SC April, and the points of similarity and quick progression between the three made that stand out more than it otherwise might've. But Genni had some bigger issues, as well. I think one of the single biggest disappoints I've had in SOTF was when I discovered that large chunks of the intriguing, well-written Sandbox thread detailing Genni's home life had been plagiarized word for word from a page of a Hawkeye comic. This was not the only way in which Genni did not play well with the the site's rules and expectations; she was at various points derailed in order to make points about game elements that annoyed her handler, which did no favors to either her as a reading experience or the attempt at articulating an argument. The flashback to her abduction doesn't mesh with the rules laid out for such things in the Prologue, creating a scene that doesn't fit well with the TV universe, where the executives a. do not have carte blanche to threaten random people with death and b. have no need to bother with such blunt methods in any event, having plenty of opportunities to just grab kids somewhere where their families won't cause a scene. Aside from all of that, Genni, like any character, has strengths and weaknesses. When she's not being diverted for whatever reason, her voice is strong and intriguing, and her attitude holds promise. I like that she was somewhat less successful and competent than she styled herself, and actually think there was some solid potential for her to go places with a little more reliable activity and perhaps a better group to play off of; she thrived in Sandbox in those moments when she had accomplices on the same wavelength. She runs into the same problem as a lot of the TV fans in this version, where she's supposed to have a really strong handle on the show but is often somewhat off-base or overly vague in her references, thus not totally selling her alleged expertise. She also, as insinuated above, has very longs pans of low activty, which tend to be punctuated with one-shots that don't quite bridge the gaps smoothly; Genni's scenes function well enough as scenes but don't necessarily form a particularly cohesive arc. At the end of the day, though, what really brings Genni down is the stuff that could've been most easily avoided: plagiarism, soapboxing, and flouting the rules. - MurderWeasel Category:SOTF-TV Category:Characters